Vous êtes Charlie
by acciothedemigod
Summary: Charlie Wood is your average diligent Hogwarts student and your decent Quidditch player. Is she Oliver Wood's half-blood cousin? Nope. Not even close. With that sweet face, how could they say that she destroyed a muggle village?
1. Wee Hours

**Author's Note: Hi there! After reading some fics here, I was inspired to try and write my own. I'm still not sure about what dimension they have here. I might stick with the book (Order of the Phoenix), or I might decide on making it AU. Oh well. We'll see. So, here we go! First story and fanfiction ever. I hope you like it! Do let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**I've reuploaded this chapter. I thank 'Rhiose' for being my Beta for it. :)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

She scanned the shrubs beneath her tree. To an average person, nothing seemed to be down there, but to her she could hear the leaves crunching under his feet.

_There you are._

It was futile really. He wouldn't be able to out run her. After all, she's a witch and he's just one.

Filthy.

Useless.

_Muggle._

She quickly made her way down without a sound. She uttered charms in the vicinity. Waving about her wand, she murmured. "_Silencio_… _Protego totalum… Repello Inimicum… Salvio Hexia…_" It went on.

_You wouldn't be able to make your escape now. Now… Where are you hiding?_

He put his hand over his mouth. She mustn't hear him. He tried to stabilize his breathing. He was panting too much. He had been running and hiding from that demented lassie for about three hours now. It all began this morning.

It was quite a nice day today, actually. A gentle breeze, plentiful harvest, and it felt good to bask under the sun. You could smell the earth, and the fruits that were nearly falling off their twigs. Everyone was in a good mood, until the fire started.

The villagers tried to put the fire out, but they just couldn't. No matter how much water they poured, the fire didn't ebb away. It seemed to grow stronger and hotter as a high-pitched cackle pierced the chaotic air. They searched for the source of the disturbing laughter. One didn't expect it to come from a frail-looking girl.

She was wearing a dark cloak over a deep blue dress that reached just above her knees. She had auburn hair that seemed to glow with the inferno surrounding them. Her porcelain skin looked more fragile. Grime streaking her cheeks accentuated her high cheekbones and gave her a regal look. Her brown eyes were so intense that she looked quite mad. Standing there in the middle of the ring of fire now trapping them, she looked so eerie but at the same time like an angel sent to kill them all.

Brushing her curly hair away from her face, she raised her arm and pointed a twig at them. It was an odd looking twig, but as she started to brandish it, sparks flew out of it. Then it happened.

She was poised so gracefully that everyone seemed to be entranced by her in that moment. However, in the next, she started shouting—shrieking rather.

"_Avada Kevadra!_"

Green light constantly moved past them, and one by one, they fell to the ground. They became motionless. Some still had their eyes open. _They're dead._

Bloody Nora. They're dead.

She kept on saying that phrase, no one understood it, but they do know that they must avoid it. People ran in panic. She didn't spare anyone, not even the children; she toppled in laughter every time one of them fell down. As the mayhem ensued, he ran towards the woods.

She was mad. He was a coward. A selfish coward at that.

Now he has to pay. He could feel it in his bones.

Someone whispered in his ear. "I. Found. You."

His heart stopped. He turned around and came face-to-face with the person he was running away from. HE knew he couldn't run. She was too close for comfort. So, he decided to take a shot in the dark. Taking a deep breath, he also took in her scent. _Honey and cinnamon._

"Wh—who are you?"

She stared at him for the longest time. She was like baring her tainted soul to him. Lost in those beautiful brown orbs, he failed to notice how she pressed her wand to his chest; the one near his heart.

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered. "Goodbye, John."

Green lights.

He fell. She laughed.

She twirled, holding up her cloak as she did. She ran through the fields and assessed the damage she did. The flames were licking up every available space that it could burn. The soil was already blackened with soot and burnt blood. Its scent was sickening, but she loved every bit of it. It made her feel alive.

_Perfect._

Making her way back to the last person she took, she let herself lay down beside him. She faced him as her fingers slowly traced his face, and then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm Charlie, Luke. I am her."

She giggled.

* * *

><p>She gripped her sheets. Cold sweat peppered her forehead and her arms. It was that dream again. She still couldn't understand any of it. An odd feeling crept up on her. Somehow, it felt like it settled in her gut. She didn't like it one bit.<p>

She drew her curtains back. She wasn't surprised at the redhead poking out of her own four-poster.

"Are you all right, Charlie?" Ginny Weasley asked. Worry was evident in her face, but she was slowly getting used to all of it.

"Yes. Don't worry about me, Gin," she said. Sweeping her auburn hair over her shoulder, she motioned for her friend to get back to sleep. "Let's just go back to sleep."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

"Good night."

"Night, Charlie."

Burying herself in her blankets, she stared at the ceiling of her four-poster. If she sleeps, she'll have that same dream yet again. If she doesn't, she'd be left haunted by questions and musings. Either way, it wouldn't be nice.

Oh yes. Welcome to the life of Charlie Wood.

* * *

><p><em>Short. I know, but it's all I've got at the moment. A plot is intact, so... Review? :)<em>


	2. Good morning, Charlie

**Author's Note: As promised in _Under My Spell_, here is the second chapter! :) Again, your thoughts are appreciated.**

**I thank 'Rhiose' for being a wonderful Beta!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Dark circles were very evident under her eyes as it contrasted her fair skin. Her brown eyes didn't do anything but to make it stand out more. She sighed. Her hair was sticking out in almost four different directions. _So much for getting that much needed sleep._ Staring at herself in front of the mirror was a very nice appetizer to her already ruined morning.

Ruined? How?

Well, she chose to go back to sleep after calming down herself. It turned out to be a bad choice.

She had another nightmare, and she was still the villain in it. The difference between the first and the second dream was that in the second one, she drowned the orphans in a lake. It was so morbid that when she woke up, there were tears in her eyes.

Worse, she could still feel the cold, lifeless bodies of the children that had gone pale in the sand.

It felt so real.

Ginny gasped. "Merlin's beard. You look horrible."

The redhead made her way towards her friend who was sitting in front of the mirror by the wall.

"And a good morning to you too, Ginny," said Charlie with dry humor. She picked up the hair brush and started with the tangles at the end of her hair. After a few weak attempts to fix it, her friend snatched the brush from her.

"Blimey. That won't do." Ginny got a handful of auburn hair and started brushing it by the end first before brushing all the way down from the crown of her head.

"Thank you."

"No biggie."

They were silent as Ginny finished all the partitions she made in her hair. "All right. You look humane again," she said happily.

"I'll be going then." Charlie stood up and wore her jumper. "See you at the Great Hall."

"But—"

She was out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

Charlie stopped still and instantly adopted a bright, happy smile. "Oh, hello Pansy. I didn't think you'd be awake by this hour."

"You and I both know that I hate oversleeping. Spit it out, Wood." The green and silver clad Slytherin stalked the new comer. She started circling around her like a predator watching its prey.

"I took an early walk," said Charlie with an air of nonchalance as she inspected her fingernails.

"You weren't in your four-poster when I woke up this morning. Where have you been?"

The auburn-haired girl just fiddled with the ringlets at the end of her hair. She suddenly found the curtains interesting; they were effective in avoiding the other girl's questioning eyes.

"You were with the Weaslette again, weren't you?" Pansy's voice seemingly mocked her. "You know Charlie, even though you're close with their lot, you should be more careful."

She knew Pansy was just worried for her sake. So she nodded shamefully. "I know and I will."

"It'd probably benefit us all if they stopped seeing you all together. I know those bloody Gryffindors would take it on to themselves if hanging out with you would cost you your life. You don't want to make it difficult for them, right?" She was determined to do this favor for one of her best mates. _Better do it now or regret it later_. She stopped and spun the almost redhead around to make her point very clear. She whispered the last words. "We all know that the Dark Lord is back."

"I'm sorry, Pans." Charlie hugged her. Her friend only hugged tighter. "I know the consequences of my actions, and I would take them all. But you know I can't just do that to them. They're my only family left."

"You're not even related, Charlie. You have me. You have us here in Slytherin."

She was about to answer when suddenly, the door burst open.

"Oh! There you two are!" said Daphne Greengrass breathlessly. Judging by her nearly crooked tie, disheveled hair, and short panting breaths, she had just ran from the Great Hall to call them. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Daph. I was waiting for Charlie here," said Pansy as she straightened her pristine robes and patted her hair. She threw the auburn-haired girl a knowing look before linking their arms together. "Shall we?"

Charlie just smirked at her and rode along. "Yes."

Daphne beamed at the pair and linked her arm with Pansy. "All right! Breakfast, here we come!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking them so long."<p>

"You're a bit eager to see her this morning. That's new," he said as he buttered his toast and stacked them neatly beside the strawberry tarts lined on his plate.

The blonde snorted. "There's nothing to see. Clear off."

"Sheesh, relax. I was joking. Anyway, have you any plans for today?"

"Potions with the Gryffindors, remember?"

"Yes, I know that!" The dark boy sipped from his goblet. "I was referring to those _matters_."

"Oh. Those could wait."

They were interrupted by the sound of the bench being dragged.

"Sorry for the lateness!" said Daphne as she sat across the two young men. "Anyway, Charlie, Pansy, and Daphne… Present!"

Blaise smiled at the trio. "Good morning, ladies." He even bowed mockingly.

"Just tell me if you need anything, Zabini. No need with the formalities," said Charlie gaily as she plated crumpets and crepes on her plate. The dark boy threw her a look.

"You're not a lady, mind you. And I don't need to order my slave around. You would know what to do, Wood." He sneered at her over the rim of his goblet.

"Oh my, how could I forget? I'm much more of a man than you are, Blaisey-poo!"

Slytherins in their vicinity guffawed. If it was possible for Zabini's blush to be noticed, it just happened. He waved them off.

As if nothing happened, he took a precise bite off his toast. "Moving on. What are you planning to do for the Charms project?" he asked Charlie, Pansy, Daphne, and Draco. Blaise sent Malfoy a knowing look.

"Well, Pansy and I haven't thought of anything yet. How about you and Theo?" queried Daphne. She looked for apple muffins among the array of food in front of them.

"We're working on it," said Blaise confidently. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You mean _he's_ working on it, right?" said the blonde.

"Oi. I'm helping too you know!" said the dark boy defensively.

"Riiiight. I'm sure you've been working very, _very_ hard, Zabini," said Charlie sugarcoating every word with sarcasm.

Just before anyone could say anything more, the first owl that swooped signaled the arrival of the daily mail. Most of the students looked up, eager to receive something. The others, however, keep their gaze on their plates like a certain redhead across the Slytherin table.

Ron Weasley absolutely hated mail time. He received a howler not so long ago. He had been the object of ridicule of breakfast since that humiliating day.

Suddenly, a crimson envelope fell on the spot near his plate, nearly falling on his pudding.

Another howler.

Oh great.

"Look everyone, Weasley's got another howler!"

Everyone started to laugh as they turned towards the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! RnR :P<em>


End file.
